Power Rangers Mystic Force: Princess of Darkness
by Illyera
Summary: A dark secret has been kept from her, her whole life. One that could change all that she knew and cared for, if this secret ever got out... Full plot inside. Rating may change.


**AN:** This fic is strickly AU from Mystic Force. You will find out in the coming chapters of PoD why Madison is not a ranger and why Tru took her place and all that good stuff. So many ideas for this fic that I hope you guys will like it. Please do let me know what you guys think. A girl loves her feedback.

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers does not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners...Disney. But Tru Anders however does. She's an RPG character of mine that plays in Mystic Force RPGs and the plot belongs to me. If you would like to know about Tru, let me know and I'll sneak her profile into one of my chapters.

**Plot:** A dark secret has been kept from her, her whole life. One that could change all that she knew and cared for, if this secret ever got out. But when weird, terrifying dreams started to happen, she had no choice but to go to the one person that held the answers to her dreams, her past and her life.

But when jealousy sprung to the daughter of the bat Queen, LeeLee, to get even, she seeks out the demon lord, Lord Triad, to put an end to her and the Mystic Force rangers...to kill two birds with one stone, she thought. Not too far behind the arrival of Lord Triad, two unexpected visitors came from the future to aid the Mystic Force Rangers to stop Lord Triad and his evil forces.

But with a secret as dark as the one that she holds, putting love, friendship, family and lives on the line, will the power of magic be enough to stop darkness that could once and for all rule the world?

**Chapter 1: Dream**

They say that the last 5 minutes of your sleep is when you dream. Sometimes it's the last thought that you were thinking before falling asleep or something that was happening in your life or maybe it was just something completely at random. Something that puzzled you when you woke up the next morning that had you thinking _why did I dream that?_ But what happens when you have a dream that recurred over and over? Was it trying to tell you something? Was there a point to your dream but yet you couldn't figure out why you kept on having the same dream again. But what if this dream was a missing piece to your life that faded from your mind all those years before when you were too young to remember? Maybe it held the answers that you were looking for because something told you that the life you created for yourself wasn't the one that you were meant to have. There's a higher purpose for everything and just maybe...this time, your dreams were right.

----

It was dark and clammy. The only sound was the dripping water from the broken pipe hanging from the ceiling and the quiet shuffle coming from her feet as she walked down the dark hallway. Her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes wandered around the place she called spooky. The slightest noise made her jump and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. There was something oddly familiar about this place but yet she could not put her finger on it. It was almost deja vu like. But where she had this memory, she could not remember. As far back as she could, she never remembered herself being in a place that wigged her out so much that she wanted to turn back around and go the opposite direction she came from. But yet, there was this unseen force that was pulling her this way. The little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she had to go this way...that what she was looking for, she would find it here. All the answers that she ever dreamed of...that the emptiness that she felt in her heart would be fulfilled if only she could bring herself to go further down the hall.

Something moves, casting a shadowy figure on the cold concrete wall. She stopped. Her eyes scanning the area but the darkness made it hard for her to see. "Hel-lo." She choked out, trying to pass the lump that rose up in her throat. "Is...is anybody...there?" Her voice was thick with fear and her heart was beating fast. She took a few more steps down the hall. "Hello?" She called out again. When she didn't get an answer the second time, she slowly started making her way back down the hall, only thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her...seeing as though the dark can do that to you.

She kept on walking for what seemed like hours and to her it seemed like the hallway never came to an end. She rounded the corner and to her surprise she saw a light up ahead. Her brows furrowed in curiosity and confusion. She slowly made her way closer to the light and noticed that there was a room up ahead and when she reached the opening of the doorway, she stopped and looked. Her eyes glancing around the dim lighted room and when she saw that no one was there, she took a step inside. "What is this place?" She asked herself, making her way around the room, eyeing the weird objects that she had never seen before.

She walked over to a small end table sitting in the corner and picked up something...a round shaped object with weird carvings on it. As she held the object in her hand and looked at it, a cold chill ran up her spine, shivering as she placed the object back down. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she made her way through the rest of the room. As hard as she tried, she could not shake the feeling she continuously had and in a way, it freaked her out even more. "Come on; get a grip of your self." She said, trying to reassure herself. "This place isn't that bad." But she knew she couldn't fool herself. The unknown, dark, creepy place she had wandered in gave her the heebie-jeebies. She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out to calm her nerves as she walked to the last side of the room. There wasn't much there except for an old black thick covered book, a black candle stick in its holder and another round shaped object placed on a square table. She reached for the object, her curiosity getting the best of her, but knocked over the candle. It rolled down the table and fell to the floor, breaking in two. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she knelt down to pick it up.

----

Out of the corner of the dark room, a dark, slender figured stepped out of the shadows. She kept herself hidden for a reason. She had to be sure that the young woman that had ventured into the room was the one that she had let go all those years ago. She took a step closer; the sound of her foot steps was noticeable to the ears. "Welcome. I've been expecting you, my dear."

The young woman nearly jumped out of her own skin at the sound of the older woman's voice. She quickly turned around, falling over and scrambled herself up against the wall. She stared wide eyed and gasped for air as her heart beat fiercely in her chest. "Who...who are you? Where did you come from?" She asked, demanding for answer. "How did you get in here?"

The woman, who was shielded by the cloak, took another step closer to her. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to hurt you." The woman told her...her voice sounding slightly familiar to her. "I've waited for this moment. I've waited 18 years for this."

She looked at her strangely and for a minute there thought the woman had gone crazy. "What are you talking about? 18 years for what?" She asked, getting more confused by the second. She slowly started to get to her feet, still keeping her self close as she could to the wall and as far away from the mad woman. "Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?"

The woman shook her head and took another step closer. "No. I know my own daughter when I see her." The older woman told her, hoping that would shed some light. "And you my child, you are my daughter."

"That's impossible! You're not my mother. I have a mother and she's defiantly not a crazy old woman like you." She spat out, anger began to build up as she couldn't believe her ears. "How dare you stand there and say that to me. Go back to the crazy house you crawled out of and leave me alone."

The older woman sighed heavily. Her words stuck her hard in the heart. "Don't you dare talk to me like that." She barked out, her own anger getting the best of her. Before the young teen knew what happened or how she did it, she was standing face to face with her. "I've searched high and low for you. I gave up everything to keep you safe from those who had wanted to hurt you and this is how you treat me." She grabbed a hold of her daughters arm and yanked her closer to her. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

The teenager looked up at the black hand on her arm, her eyes narrowing. Her thoughts of being in battle with another villain kicked in and any once of fear that she may have had was gone. "No bitch, you don't know who you're messing with." And shoved her out of her way. "Go find someone else who will fall for your pathetic trick because it doesn't work on me." And walked past her, heading towards the door that she came in before.

There was a loud growl that came from the older woman as she removed her cloak and threw it down on the ground, revealing her true self. "You evil little brat. You are as stubborn as your father was. I can't believe this. Argh!" She yelled out, her eyes glazing over with a yellow tint. "Fine have it your way Tru. But do know this, this isn't over yet."

Tru stopped dead in her tracks as the woman said her name. She didn't remember ever giving it out to her. "How did you..." She started to ask as she turned around but never could get the last of her sentence out as her mouth dropped open and she gasped at who was now standing in the room with her. She tried to speak but no words came out, just a strangle cry as she fainted.

----

Tru bolted upright on the couch, nearly falling off the edge but caught her self before she fell. Sweat damped her skin and her breathing was unsteady. She looked around the room, confused on where she was. She brought a shaky hand up to her face and brushed her damp hair away and pressed it against her forehead, trying to clear her thoughts.

She looked around the room again, blinking twice as it all came back to her in a rush, the thick, black fog dissipating from her mind. She was at work, from the uniform shirt she had on but had fallen asleep on the couch, why no one woke her up was beyond her. She leaned back on the couch, sighing heavily, her dream played over in her mind again and shivered.

"You okay Tru?" A voice asked as she felt a hand go on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Tru snapped back to reality as she tilted her head back to see Madison standing behind her with a concern look on her face. "Oh hey Maddie. Yeah I'm fine. Just had the freakiest dream."

"I always hate those." Madison said softly, walking around and sitting down next to her friend. "You want to talk about it?"

Tru shook her head. "Not really. I just want to forget that it ever happened." She smiled awkwardly. "It was too creepy for its own good."

"I totally understand that. Well if you ever do want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Maddie." Tru stood up from the couch. "I'll be in the bathroom if anyone asks." She walked away from her friend and went to the girl's restroom. She was in need of a splash of cold water on her face to rid herself from the creepy feeling she still had.

"What's up with her?" Their friend Xander spoke as he watched Tru leave.

Madison shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I wish I knew." She said, a sadden look settled on her face. "She just told me she had a bad dream and that was it."

"I'm sure she's fine. We all get the wiggins when we dream something we don't like." Xander reassured his friend. "I'm sure it's nothing really."

Madison turned her head and gave Xander a small smile. "I hope you're right, because I hate to think nothing was actually something."

"Don't worry so much Mad; she'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"Okay. I'll take your word on that Bly, but if you're wrong, you're to blame." Madison told him, getting up from the couch with ease despite her current condition.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Always gotta blame the Xan-man for something he has no control over."

"We won't get into that discussion right now Xander." She chuckled as she made her way back to what she was doing before. "Right now we have that you know what to finish up for Nick."

Xander stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face before he remembered. "Oh riiight...that thing that he's gonna do for Tru. Silly me, how could I forget."

Madison only shook her head and couldn't help but to let out a giggle. She just hoped that everything was okay with Tru as she went back to work on the 'project.'


End file.
